simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Carreira Criminal
A carreira Criminal , Criminosa ou até Criminoso é uma das carreiras básicas na série The Sims, aparecendo em toda a franquia para PC e Mac, e outros jogos também para consoles. The Sims The Sims 2 left A carreira Criminal volta em The Sims 2, incluindo uma recompensa de carreira: o Detector de Mentiras SensoTique. Sims nesta carreira costumam trazer para casa um pouco mais do que seu salário normal, provavelmente pelos itens e Simoleons roubados. Tempo integral PT-BR= - Feminino=Uma ladra iniciante, mas você é a sua própria chefe. Destreza e velocidade, obviamente, são importantes. Uma certa criatividade também ajuda, se for para distrair suas vítimas enquanto você limpa os seus bolsos }} |culinária1 = 0 |mecânica1 = 0 |carisma1 = 0 |físico1 = 0 |lógica1 = 0 |criatividade1 = 0 |limpeza1 = 0 |amigos1 = 0 |dias1 = D''' S '''T Q Q S S |horário1 = 11:00 - 17:00 |salário1 = 196 |bônus1 = 0 |nome2 = Coletor / Coletora |descrição2 = - Feminino=Você trabalha para um mafioso menor, fazendo coletas e entregas de dinheiro sujo e "mercadorias especiais". Você precisará ser rápida para evitar brigas e gangues rivais. O trabalho com o Físico definitivamente será compensador. }} |culinária2 = 0 |mecânica2 = 0 |carisma2 = 0 |físico2 = 0 |lógica2 = 0 |criatividade2 = 0 |limpeza2 = 0 |amigos2 = 0 |dias2 = D''' S '''T Q Q S S |horário2 = 15:00 - 1:00 |salário2 = 280 |bônus2 = 560 |nome3 = Agente de Apostas |descrição3 = Cuide das apostas em corridas e jogos esportivos, onde, de uma maneira ou de outra, "a casa" sempre ganha. E desta vez, "a casa" é você. Nunca se sabe quando algo pode dar errado, o que vai requerer muita lábia, então mantenha a sua criatividade afiada. |culinária3 = 0 |mecânica3 = 0 |carisma3 = 0 |físico3 = 0 |lógica3 = 0 |criatividade3 = 1 |limpeza3 = 0 |amigos3 = 0 |dias3 = D S T Q Q S S |horário3 = 23:00 - 06:00 |salário3 = 385 |bônus3 = 770 |nome4 = Vigarista |descrição4 = Faça esquemas, fraudes e trapaças, qualquer coisa para tirar dinheiro de um Sim ingênuo. Os lucros aumentam, mas esse trabalho precisa de idéias inspiradas e o poder de persuadir os outros. |culinária4 = 0 |mecânica4 = 0 |carisma4 = 0 |físico4 = 1 |lógica4 = 0 |criatividade4 = 3 |limpeza4 = 0 |amigos4 = 1 |dias4 = D S T Q Q S S |horário4 = 9:00 - 15:00 |salário4 = 490 |bônus4 = 980 |nome5 = Motorista de Fuga |descrição5 = - Feminino=De reles batedora de carteira a ladra especializada. Para ter sucesso como motorista, você vai precisar de uma tremenda habilidade em Físico e em Mecânica. Mas você quer ter um pouco mais de ação, certo? Trabalhe com suas habilidades para mostrar ao chefe o quanto você é necessária. }} |culinária5 = 0 |mecânica5 = 2 |carisma5 = 0 |físico5 = 1 |lógica5 = 0 |criatividade5 = 4 |limpeza5 = 0 |amigos5 = 2 |dias5 = D S T Q Q S S |horário5 = 22:00 - 06:00 |salário5 = 595 |bônus5 = 1.190 |nome6 = Assaltante de Banco |descrição6 = Em vez de simplesmente fugir com o dinheiro, agora você está dentro do Banco Nacional de SimCity quando ele é limpo, o que lhe garante uma parte maior do roubo. Mas você quer tentar crimes mais discretos e desafiadores. Cérebro, músculos e amigos melhores farão você subir na carreira. |culinária6 = 0 |mecânica6 = 4 |carisma6 = 0 |físico6 = 2 |lógica6 = 0 |criatividade6 = 5 |limpeza6 = 0 |amigos6 = 3 |dias6 = D S T Q Q S S |horário6 = 15:00 - 23:00 |salário6 = 742 |bônus6 = 1.484 |nome7 = Arrombador / Arrombadora |descrição7 = Mais lucro, mas também mais risco. De repente, você está no "turno da noite". Você não pode arriscar a deixar a sua energia física falhar ou o trabalho vai para o espaço. Habilidades mecânicas são úteis para manter as suas ferramentas em ordem e soluções criativas para problemas ajudarão a ficar longe da cadeia. Seus amigos serão muito úteis, quanto mais melhor. |culinária7 = 0 |mecânica7 = 4 |carisma7 = 0 |físico7 = 5 |lógica7 = 0 |criatividade7 = 7 |limpeza7 = 0 |amigos7 = 3 |dias7 = D S T Q''' Q '''S S |horário7 = 9:00 - 15:00 |salário7 = 896 |bônus7 = 1.792 |nome8 = Falsário / Falsária |descrição8 = - Feminino=Você está ficando mais sofisticada. Por que roubar o dinheiro quando você e a sua gangue podem imprimi-lo? Você está ganhando certa reputação e as pessoas na área procuram os seus conselhos. É melhor manter um bom preparo físico, você pode precisar fazer viagens internacionais. }} |culinária8 = 0 |mecânica8 = 7 |carisma8 = 0 |físico8 = 7 |lógica8 = 0 |criatividade8 = 9 |limpeza8 = 0 |amigos8 = 5 |dias8 = D S T Q Q S S |horário8 = 9:00 - 15:00 |salário8 = 1.064 |bônus8 = 2.128 |nome9 = Contrabandista |descrição9 = Seu cartão de negócios diz que você trabalha com "Importação/Exportação". Digamos apenas que você fornece tudo que as pessoas querem, mas que a lei diz que elas não podem ter. Você recebe e envia mercadorias por terra, mar e ar e ganha todo o lucro. Suas habilidades precisam ser aprimoradas para você chegar ao ápice dessa "ilustre" carreira. |culinária9 = 0 |mecânica9 = 8 |carisma9 = 0 |físico9 = 8 |lógica9 = 0 |criatividade9 = 9 |limpeza9 = 0 |amigos9 = 5 |dias9 = D''' S T Q '''Q S S |horário9 = 2:00 - 8:00 |salário9 = 1.575 |bônus9 = 3.150 |nome10 = Gênio do Crime |descrição10 = Em sua interminável busca para dominar o mundo, você aprendeu três coisas: 1) Sempre se vista bem; 2) O crime realmente compensa e; 3) Nunca deixe de revelar os seus planos nefastos antes de realizá-los. |culinária10 = 0 |mecânica10 = 10 |carisma10 = 0 |físico10 = 8 |lógica10 = 0 |criatividade10 = 10 |limpeza10 = 0 |amigos10 = 7 |dias10 = D S T''' Q '''Q S S |horário10 = 10:00 - 16:00 |salário10 = 1.925 |bônus10 = 2.850 }} |-| PT-PT= - Feminino=Você é uma ladra de meia tigela mas trabalha para si. A destreza e a velocidade física são obviamente importantes. Uma certa criatividade também ajuda, se quer distrair as vítimas enquanto mergulha nos seus bolsos. }} |culinária1 = 0 |mecânica1 = 0 |carisma1 = 0 |físico1 = 0 |lógica1 = 0 |criatividade1 = 0 |limpeza1 = 0 |amigos1 = 0 |dias1 = D''' S '''T Q Q S S |horário1 = 11:00 - 17:00 |salário1 = 196 |bônus1 = 0 |nome2 = Transportador / Transportadora |descrição2 = - Feminino=Você é apenas um peão para um mafioso local a fazer recolhas e entregas de dinheiro sujo e "mercadoria sensível". Tem de ser rápida e alerta para evitar a polícia e os outros gangsters. Trabalhar a sua capacidade de Corpo vai certamente pagar dividendos. }} |culinária2 = 0 |mecânica2 = 0 |carisma2 = 0 |físico2 = 0 |lógica2 = 0 |criatividade2 = 0 |limpeza2 = 0 |amigos2 = 0 |dias2 = D''' S '''T Q Q S S |horário2 = 15:00 - 1:00 |salário2 = 280 |bônus2 = 560 |nome3 = Corretor de Apostas / Corretora de Apostas |descrição3 = - Feminino=Recolher apostas nas corridas de cães, de cavalos e em estádios. Em toda a parte, de uma maneira ou de outra, a "casa" ganha sempre. Neste momento, a "casa" é você. Nunca sabe quando algo vai correr mal e precisa de ter uma boa lábia, por isso mantenha a sua Criatividade bem desenvolvida. }} |culinária3 = 0 |mecânica3 = 0 |carisma3 = 0 |físico3 = 0 |lógica3 = 0 |criatividade3 = 1 |limpeza3 = 0 |amigos3 = 0 |dias3 = D S T Q Q S S |horário3 = 23:00 - 06:00 |salário3 = 385 |bônus3 = 770 |nome4 = Burlão / Burlona |descrição4 = Faça esquemas, burlas e enganos, tudo o que for preciso para separar um Sim do seu dinheirinho. Os lucros aumentam, mas este trabalho precisa de ideias inspiradas para convencer os outros. |culinária4 = 0 |mecânica4 = 0 |carisma4 = 0 |físico4 = 1 |lógica4 = 0 |criatividade4 = 3 |limpeza4 = 0 |amigos4 = 1 |dias4 = D S T Q Q S S |horário4 = 9:00 - 15:00 |salário4 = 490 |bônus4 = 980 |nome5 = Motorista de Assaltantes |descrição5 = - Feminino=De ladra de meia tigela a ladra de dois terços de tigela. Para ter sucesso como motorista precisa de bom Corpo e de conhecimentos de Mecânica. Mas quer uma parte maior do golpe, não quer? Trabalhe as suas capacidades para mostrar ao chefe como é indispensável. }} |culinária5 = 0 |mecânica5 = 2 |carisma5 = 0 |físico5 = 1 |lógica5 = 0 |criatividade5 = 4 |limpeza5 = 0 |amigos5 = 2 |dias5 = D S T Q Q S S |horário5 = 22:00 - 06:00 |salário5 = 595 |bônus5 = 1.190 |nome6 = Assaltante de Bancos |descrição6 = Em vez de transportar o dinheiro, agora está dentro do Banco Nacional de SimCity durante um assalto, o que lhe dá uma fatia maior. Mas gostaria de experimentar crimes mais inteligentes, que sejam um desafio maior. Melhores ideias, músculos e amigos vão ajudá-la a subir. |culinária6 = 0 |mecânica6 = 4 |carisma6 = 0 |físico6 = 2 |lógica6 = 0 |criatividade6 = 5 |limpeza6 = 0 |amigos6 = 3 |dias6 = D S T Q Q S S |horário6 = 15:00 - 23:00 |salário6 = 742 |bônus6 = 1.484 |nome7 = Ladrão / Ladra |descrição7 = Maiores lucros, mas também mais risco. De repente está no turno da noite. Não se pode dar ao luxo de ficar sem energia física ou vai cometer erros no assalto. As capacidades de Mecânica dão jeito para manter as ferramentas em bom estado e algumas soluções criativas para os problemas ajudam-na a manter-se fora da cadeia. Os seus amigos dão muito jeito. . . quantos mais, melhor. |culinária7 = 0 |mecânica7 = 4 |carisma7 = 0 |físico7 = 5 |lógica7 = 0 |criatividade7 = 7 |limpeza7 = 0 |amigos7 = 3 |dias7 = D S T Q''' Q '''S S |horário7 = 9:00 - 15:00 |salário7 = 896 |bônus7 = 1.792 |nome8 = Falsário / Falsária |descrição8 = Você está a ficar cada vez mais sofisticado. Porquê roubar dinheiro se o seu bando o pode imprimir? Está a ganhar uma bela reputação e as pessoas pedem-lhe conselhos. É melhor manter-se em forma, para o caso de ser preciso fazer uma viagem súbita para o estrangeiro. |culinária8 = 0 |mecânica8 = 7 |carisma8 = 0 |físico8 = 7 |lógica8 = 0 |criatividade8 = 9 |limpeza8 = 0 |amigos8 = 5 |dias8 = D S T Q Q S S |horário8 = 9:00 - 15:00 |salário8 = 1.064 |bônus8 = 2.128 |nome9 = Contrabandista |descrição9 = O seu cartão pessoal diz que está no negócio de "Importação/Exportação". Digamos apenas que você fornece tudo o que as pessoas querem e que a lei não as deixa ter. Está a receber e despachar bens por terra, mar e ar, ganhando os lucros que tudo isso implica. As suas capacidades precisam de estar bem desenvolvidas para que consiga chegar ao topo desta ilustre carreira. |culinária9 = 0 |mecânica9 = 8 |carisma9 = 0 |físico9 = 8 |lógica9 = 0 |criatividade9 = 9 |limpeza9 = 0 |amigos9 = 5 |dias9 = D''' S T Q '''Q S S |horário9 = 2:00 - 8:00 |salário9 = 1.575 |bônus9 = 3.150 |nome10 = Grande Criminoso / Grande Criminosa |descrição10 = para revelar os seus planos nefastos até os cumprir. Seja mau, mas apenas tão mau quanto queira. - Feminino=Na sua demanda interminável de dominar o mundo, aprendeu três coisas: primeira, vestir-se sempre à altura, segunda, o crime compensa mesmo, e terceira, nunca páre para revelar os seus planos nefastos até os cumprir. Seja má, mas apenas tão má quanto queira. }} |culinária10 = 0 |mecânica10 = 10 |carisma10 = 0 |físico10 = 8 |lógica10 = 0 |criatividade10 = 10 |limpeza10 = 0 |amigos10 = 7 |dias10 = D S T''' Q '''Q S S |horário10 = 10:00 - 16:00 |salário10 = 1.925 |bônus10 = 2.850 }} Meio período PT-BR= - Feminino=Uma coisa importante para lembrar quando se está vendendo mercadorias quentes e deseja progredir na carreira é ficar ligada. Uma boa vendedora de rua fica "na moita" e apenas mostra a mercadoria para os clientes longe dos olhos sempre vigilantes dos tiras. Manter os lucros altos, a mercadoria intacta e ficar "na boa" com um dos chefões locais pode fazer você subir na cadeia alimentar. }} |culinária1 = 0 |mecânica1 = 0 |carisma1 = 0 |físico1 = 0 |lógica1 = 0 |criatividade1 = 0 |limpeza1 = 0 |amigos1 = 0 |dias1 = D''' S '''T Q Q S S |horário1 = 15:00 - 18:00 |salário1 = 50 |nome2 = Bookmarker |descrição2 = Agora você faz parte de uma "família" local e eles confiam a você as atividades diárias de uma pequena parte dos negócios. Seu trabalho na parte mais inferior do hipódromo de SimCity é "mastigar" números e ajudar a definir as chances para as corridas do dia. Não é fascinante, mas paga as contas. |culinária2 = 0 |mecânica2 = 0 |carisma2 = 0 |físico2 = 0 |lógica2 = 0 |criatividade2 = 1 |limpeza2 = 0 |amigos2 = 1 |dias2 = D''' S '''T Q Q S S |horário2 = 15:00 - 18:00 |salário2 = 62 |bônus2 = 124 |nome3 = Batedor de Carteira / Batedora de Carteira |descrição3 = - Feminino=Uma ladra iniciante, mas você é a sua própria chefe. Destreza e velocidade, obviamente, são importantes. Uma certa criatividade também ajuda, se for para distrair suas vítimas enquanto você limpa os seus bolsos }} |culinária3 = 0 |mecânica3 = 1 |carisma3 = 0 |físico3 = 1 |lógica3 = 0 |criatividade3 = 2 |limpeza3 = 0 |amigos3 = 1 |dias3 = D S T Q Q S S |horário3 = 15:00 - 18:00 |salário3 = 105 |bônus3 = 201 }} |-| PT-PT= - Feminino=É importante lembrar-se de que quando está a tentar vender mercadoria roubada por outro criminoso deve manter-se longe do radar. Uma boa vendedora de rua é discreta e só mostra a mercadoria aos clientes quando está longe dos olhares atentos da polícia. Mantenha os lucros lá em cima e a mercadoria intacta e talvez consiga chamar a atenção de um dos chefes locais, mais acima na pirâmide alimentar. }} |culinária1 = 0 |mecânica1 = 0 |carisma1 = 0 |físico1 = 0 |lógica1 = 0 |criatividade1 = 0 |limpeza1 = 0 |amigos1 = 0 |dias1 = D''' S '''T Q Q S S |horário1 = 15:00 - 18:00 |salário1 = 50 |nome2 = Assistente de Corretor de Apostas |descrição2 = Agora faz parte da "família" local e eles confiaram-lhe as actividades quotidianas de uma pequena parte do negócio. Você trabalha a sério nos bastidores da pista de corridas de SimCity, a calcular números e a definir probabilidades para as corridas do dia. Não é muito estiloso, mas paga as contas. |culinária2 = 0 |mecânica2 = 0 |carisma2 = 0 |físico2 = 0 |lógica2 = 0 |criatividade2 = 1 |limpeza2 = 0 |amigos2 = 1 |dias2 = D''' S '''T Q Q S S |horário2 = 15:00 - 18:00 |salário2 = 62 |bônus2 = 124 |nome3 = Carteirista |descrição3 = - Feminino=Você é uma ladra de meia tigela mas trabalha para si. A destreza e a velocidade física são obviamente importantes. Uma certa criatividade também ajuda, se quer distrair as vítimas enquanto mergulha nos seus bolsos. }} |culinária3 = 0 |mecânica3 = 1 |carisma3 = 0 |físico3 = 1 |lógica3 = 0 |criatividade3 = 2 |limpeza3 = 0 |amigos3 = 1 |dias3 = D S T Q Q S S |horário3 = 15:00 - 18:00 |salário3 = 105 |bônus3 = 201 }} The Sims 3 :leftO sindicato do crime local está procurando Sims para se juntarem ao seu grupo nefasto. Mais especificamente, Sims com bom condicionamento físico, que sejam capazes de se relacionar com o resto do bando e que não tenham problemas em realizar tarefas que possam ser classificadas como 'ilícitas'. A carreira Criminosa é uma das carreiras incluídas no jogo base. O local de trabalho é o Armazém Abandonado. Esta carreira, na metade, divide-se em duas: "Ladrão" e "Maligno". Para prosseguir no ramo Ladrão é preciso aumentar sua habilidade em Atlética, e é possível roubar itens da casa dos outros. Entretanto, para prosseguir no ramo "Ladrão" precisa-se de um bom relacionamento com o chefe. Ocasionalmente, os Sims que trabalham nessa carreira irão trazer um item "emprestado" do trabalho. Sims que chegam no topo da carreira pelo ramo "Ladrão" vão trazer a estátua do Lobo, o que vai dar-lhe o modificador de humor "Eu Sou o Maior". Entretanto, Sims do topo do ramo "Maligno" podem vir para casa com uma aura vermelha. Sims bondosos, familiares e amigáveis vão vaiar o sim. Sims covardes, perdedores, neuróticos e superemotivos vão fugir. Sims malignos, insanos e mal-intencionados vão ter seu relacionamento com o outro Sim melhorado. Obviamente, Sims nessa carreira não vão ser roubados. Níveis iniciais Ramificação Maligno Ramificação: Ladrão The Sims 4 thumb|250px|A capa da carreira Criminoso no menu de carreiras. :leftNem todo Sim gosta de seguir as regras. Você pode ganhar muitos Simoleons e ainda se divertir como fora da lei. A carreira Criminoso é uma carreira adicionada em The Sims 4. Os humores ideais para esta carreira dependem do nível. Dos níveis 1 a 5 da carreira, o humor ideal é Confiante. No ramo "Chefe", é Confiante, e no ramo "Oráculo" é Concentrado. A carreira exige as habilidades Travessura, Ginástica ou Programação. Níveis Iniciais - Feminino=É hora de Sim deixar de lado os pequenos delitos. Ela é um bebê, por acaso? É hora de aumentar o nível e cuidar de grandes crimes. Talvez ela até planeje um grande assalto! }} |salário4 = 23 |expediente4 = D S T Q Q S S |horário4 = 19:00 - 02:00 |bônus4 = 670 |habilidade4 = 25px|link=Travessura Travessura (5) |tarefa4 = Interações travessas |recompensas4 = Objeto: Escultura Vintage de Bastões de Beisebol |nome5 = Pequeno Lorde do Crime / Pequena Lorde do Crime |descrição5 = - Feminino=Quer fazer negócios nessa vizinhança? Precisa passar por Sim. Ela trabalhou duro até conseguir o controle da máfia de toda a área, desde o jardim botânico até a nova mercearia orgânica. }} |salário5 = 32 |expediente5 = D S T Q Q S S |horário5 = 20:00 - 02:00 |bônus5 = 804 |habilidade5 = 25px|link=Travessura Travessura (6) |tarefa5 = Interações travessas |recompensas5 = Novos trajes no Criar um Sim }} Ramificação: Chefe 250px|thumb|O painel da ramificação "Chefe". :leftAs ruas são o seu parque de diversões. Você sabe que só há dois caminhos: subir até o topo ou dormir com os peixes. E você? Você vai subir. As recompensas incluem um Saco de Pancada Esmurrado para aprimorar suas habilidades. - Feminino=Entre nocautear guardas armados e intimidar gangues rivais só com um olhar, Sim é a força que comanda o crime. E ela está mais perto da ação do que nunca. Não mexa com ela! }} |salário6 = 106 |expediente6 = D S T Q''' Q '''S S |horário6 = 22:00 - 04:00 |bônus6 = 1.148 |habilidade6 = 25px|link=Travessura Travessura (7) |tarefa6 = Interações maldosas |recompensas6 = Objeto: "Caixa Eletrônico Roubado" |nome7 = Motorista de Fuga |descrição7 = Sim levou seus talentos para as ruas, deixando carros de fuga sobre apenas duas rodas, derrapando nas curvas e fugindo dos tiras. Isso daria um videogame bem empolgante! |salário7 = 273 |expediente7 = D S T Q''' Q S '''S |horário7 = 20:00 - 03:00 |bônus7 = 2.201 |habilidade7 = 25px|link=Travessura Travessura (8) 25px|link=Mecânica Mecânica (2) |tarefa7 = Interações maldosas |recompensas7 = Objeto: "Barras de Ouro" |nome8 = Arrombador de Cofres / Arrombadora de Cofres |descrição8 = - Feminino=Sim já provou sua força e agilidade. Agora os grandes chefes deram a ela um estetoscópio, uma furadeira e um mapa de bancos visados. Finalmente, as portas estão se abrindo para Sim. Literalmente. }} |salário8 = 319 |expediente8 = D''' S T '''Q Q S S''' |horário8 = 18:00 - 01:00 |bônus8 = 4.211 |habilidade8 = 25px|link=Travessura Travessura (9) 25px|link=Mecânica Mecânica (4) |tarefa8 = Aprimorar objetos |recompensas8 = Objeto: "Colar Roubado da Falecida Duquesa Rosa" |nome9 = Cérebro |descrição9 = Finalmente, Sim conquistou seu PhD... nas ruas. Sendo o cérebro de sua própria organização, Sim vai planejar os grandes roubos e tirar os grandes lucros. |salário9 = 383 |expediente9 = '''D S T Q Q''' S S |horário9 = 18:00 - 01:00 |bônus9 = 6.699 |habilidade9 = 25px|link=Travessura Travessura (10) 25px|link=Mecânica Mecânica (6) |tarefa9 = Aprimorar objetos |recompensas9 = Interação: "Procurar Diagramas de Banco" no Computador |nome10 = Chefe |descrição10 = O que é melhor do que ser o Cérebro da organização? Ser o chefe do Cérebro! Agora a gangue de Sim pode fazer todo o trabalho enquanto ele toma banho com notas de $1.000. Quem se importa se o dinheiro é sujo quando se há tanto dele? |salário10 = 445 |expediente10 = '''D S T Q Q S S |horário10 = 17:00 - 00:00 |bônus10 = 8.039 |habilidade10 = Nenhuma |tarefa10 = Interações maldosas |recompensas10 = Objeto: "Saco de Pancadas Esmurrado"; Novos trajes desbloqueados no Criar um Sim }} Ramificação: Oráculo thumb|250px|O painel da ramificação "Oráculo". :leftPor que fazer parte da grande máquina quando se pode derrubá-la? Há muitas maneiras de derrubar uma empresa e você vai descobri-las! - Feminino=Sim conquistou o respeito dos outros hackers, e esse é um grupo que não costuma ligar para isso! Eles recorrem a ela em busca de conselhos sobre como burlar as medidas de segurança mais rígidas e a cobrir seus rastros. }} |salário7 = 73 |expediente7 = D S T Q Q S S |horário7 = 02:00 - 10:00 |bônus7 = 1.723 |habilidade7 = 25px|link=Travessura Travessura (8) 25px|link=Programação Programação (4) |tarefa7 = Fazer Hacking ou Desenvolver Vírus |recompensas7 = Objeto: "Pôster de Especificações Técnicas Quente e Frio"; Interação: "Invadir mainframe" no computador |nome8 = Fantasma An0nimo |descrição8 = - Feminino=Sim se esconde por trás de tantos codinomes que ninguém realmente o/a conhece. Ela fica sozinha em um escritório elegante, supervisionando o desvio de verbas para um paraíso fiscal de uma equipe de hackers de elite, enquanto faz carinho em um gato preto. }} |salário8 = 130 |expediente8 = D S T Q Q''' S S |horário8 = 01:00 - 10:00 |bônus8 = 2.929 |habilidade8 = 25px|link=Travessura Travessura (9) 25px|link=Programação Programação (6) |tarefa8 = Fazer Hacking ou Desenvolver Vírus |recompensas8 = Objeto: "O Indispensável" |nome9 = Demônio da Rede |descrição9 = - Feminino=Sim subiu de nível para ver. Ela cria vírus que derrubam corporações internacionais e provoca guerras civis ao publicar documentos governamentais secretos (certo, essa última parte pode ter sido por acidente). }} |salário9 = 234 |expediente9 = '''D S T Q Q''' S S |horário9 = 01:00 - 08:00 |bônus9 = 4.686 |habilidade9 = 25px|link=Travessura Travessura (10) 25px|link=Programação Programação (8) |tarefa9 = Fazer Hacking ou Desenvolver Vírus |nome10 = O Oráculo / A Oráculo |descrição10 = - Feminino=Determinada a derrubar a velha ordem mundial, uma equipe de hackers, fantasmas e demônios recebe ordens de uma única fonte. Sim se tornou a escolhida. Seu exército de adolescentes angustiados e introvertidos insatisfeitos está com o dedo no grande botão vermelho que controla tudo. }} |salário10 = 316 |expediente10 = '''D S T Q Q S''' S |horário10 = 00:00 - 07:00 |bônus10 = 6.560 |habilidade10 = Nenhuma |tarefa10 = Fazer Hacking ou Desenvolver Vírus |recompensas10 = Objeto: "Computador Portátil do Caos"; Novos trajes no Criar um Sim }} Curiosidades *Para lançar The Sims na China, a carreira criminal teve de ser renomeada. Originalmente, ela se chamaria "Life of Crime" ("Vida de Criminoso"), mas depois foi renomeada para "Life of Mime" ("Vida de Mímico"). Todo o conteúdo teve de ser mudado para uma temática de mímicos.ELECTRONIC ARTS. '''Celebrate The Sims Sweet Sixteen: Then and Now. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 3 fev. 2016. *A ramificação "Oráculo" para a carreira Criminoso/a para The Sims 4 faz múltiplas referências ao filme Matrix. Cassidy Purdue e seu irmão, Ollie, usam roupas características do filme no painel da ramificação "Oráculo". O título do nível 10 faz referência ao Oráculo (no filme, há um personagem homônimo), e a descrição do mesmo nível declara que o jogador é O Escolhido (o que acontece também ao protagonista de Matrix). Referências fr:Banditisme Categoria:Carreiras Categoria:Carreiras de The Sims Categoria:Carreiras de The Sims 2 Categoria:Carreiras de The Sims 3 Categoria:The Sims 2 Categoria:The Sims 3 Categoria:Carreiras de The Sims 4 Categoria:The Sims 4